5 seconds of Storm
by Amriki triki
Summary: Some people never grow up, but that's what makes them endearing to anyone and everyone. Even the coldest hearts warm to them. and Draco Malfoy, a boy whose seldom known love and joy, finds himself falling to the lure of the childish Storm Simona Alvarez Black, and her sympathy for him is turning into more.


Storm's P.O.V.

A/n: hi! This is a story about a girl (OC) named storm simona alvarez black. Set in the same time as the original books. And this is a draco and storm fanfic, talking about the war and life in general.

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter.

Everything changed on my 11 th birthday. June 8th, 1992, was a turning point in my life, an explanation to all the weird things that happened to me. I had always known there was something off about me. Mum and dad liked to call it gifted, and my brothers just didn't care, they loved me with all my flaws. And this has nothing to do with the yards and yards of black hair fountaining from atop my head. Blame rapunzel for making me wish for insanely long hair, but you see that's not the weird part, the weird part is that I actually woke one morning to find my hair circling my room twice over when just the night before it barely reached my lower black. But my parents didn't say anything to me. They just asked me if I liked it. Being a nine year old I was thrilled! Hardly thinking about the inconveniences I would face later. And mum tirelessly braided it up every morning. My brothers took turns in brushing it in the night, while dad just chuckled and helped them out when they got tangled up in it. But anyways how did my life change? Two words.

A letter.

I received a letter.

From where?

A school.

And not just any school, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

I initially thought it was a joke, another one of my brothers' pranks. Actually I was impressed that they came up with something so imaginative, complete with names like Dumbledore and Hogwarts and booklists and places like flourish and botts; WOW! Usually I came up with the super intelligent fool-proof pranks, not them. But before I could question them my mum came in and asked, "Storm, did you bring the post in, sweetie?"

" yeah I did actually mum, it's on the dining table"

"what's in your hand?" "oh just another one of ian, matt, and mike's pranks. Pretty impressive though!"

my mum's face lost all color as she glanced at the letter in my hands. "that's not a prank Storm. I think your father and I owe you an explanation. JASON! Come here a moment!" mum yelled in the direction of the staircase.

I think I had a blank expression on my face, which is very unusual, I'm usually very animated. My dad descended the stairs and he and mum shared a look.

"We need to talk storm, as a family." My dad said, giving mum a significant look.

She nodded and then looked in direction of the stairs again and yelled," IAN! MATT! MIKE! COME DOWN!"

"NOT NOW!" they yelled back.

" OH NO! IAN, MATTEW AND MICHAEL FLETCHER! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE INSTANTLY!" I grinned, despite my confusion.

Then my parents sat down with me on the dining table while my brothers lounged on the kitchen counter. They explained and told me that I was, in fact, special; a witch. And I was going to this school that will teach me how to use my powers correctly. They also told me that I was not their real child. I rolled my eyes. It was pretty obvious, I had figured that out years ago. I mean I didn't look anything like them. They either had black or blonde hair and gray or blue eyes and were fair or peachy. Well I on the other hand had black hair, alright that wasn't a giveaway, but I had a dusky complexion, and my eyes were brown. There you go! And my name was Storm Simona Alvarez Black, now really their last name was Fletcher. Anyone would understand, except a bulldog maybe.

But all the magical world of wizards and witches, and Hogwarts, I really didn't buy it. Okay maybe weird stuff happened to me, but that was because I was lucky. I almost expected all of their serious faces to melt away and all of them to start laughing and say, "JUST KIDDING!" almost…

But then our fireplace begun to spew out green fire and Santa Claus walked out. Only he didn't wear red but wore purple. And that's when my life changed. Santa Claus was called Dumbledore. He was the headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He took me to a place called diagon alley where we bought stuff from books to robes to an owl and an actual wand. I felt elated. It was so exciting and he told me to come to king's cross station, on September 1st, packed and ready, to study in my new school.

The next two months were spent reading my school books.

On October 31st my brother's caught me crying in my room. Now don't get me wrong but my brothers can be downright jerks. But I loved them and they loved me. They constantly teased me but if anyone else teased me they would turn on their big brother mode instantly and beat the crap out of them. And I got teased a lot in school. I was tiny and had long hair which I constantly tripped over or lost my balance due to. But anyways my brothers get super anxious when they see me cry. So they came into the room.

"what is it stormie?" ian asked pulling me into a hug.

" I'm so scared!" I blubbered.

" whatcha scared of stormie?" matt asked.

"Well I don't know anybody and you'll won't be there to help me out when someone teases me!" I wailed.

"Oh sweetie, just beat them up like you beat us! You might look tiny but you sure hit hard!" mike said.

"Ask us, we know!" I smiled.

Then we all had a long conversation on what I would do and how I would keep in touch with them and tell them everything about magic. Till mum reprimanded us to go to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day and I couldn't wait…..


End file.
